


Take a Seat

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony are strangers. An incident in the train puts them in close quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Stress writing. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129064992990/imagine-your-otp-are-strangers-in-a-crowded-subway) prompt.

* * *

Loki absolutely hated the subway. It always smelled terrible and was over crowded.

It was his daily commute though and it was far better than being jobless.

He clutched his satchel tightly as he entered the train, already holding back a cringe. As always, there were no free seats at this hour. He had to hold one of the metal poles that he knew for a fact had been licked on more than one occasion.

People were disgusting.

The train lurched into motion and Loki’s grip became tighter.

He occupied his mind by thinking about later tonight, when he could curl up with a good book and relax.

Loki was knocked out of his daydream and off his feet. He felt a sharp pain as his head collided with the metal pole. His landing was soft, but his mind was hazy.

He tried standing, but a warm arm wrapped around him.

“Hold on. You hit your forehead pretty hard.” There was a pause and Loki felt someone press a cloth against his forehead. “You’re bleeding.”

Loki shifted and realized he was on someone’s _lap_.

He made to move, but felt nauseous.

“You’re alright. Don’t worry.” The voice was soft and in his ear. Loki tried to see who was talking to him, but opening his eyes just made him feel worse. “I’m Tony.”

“Loki,” he said, trying to quell his nausea.

“I’m not a doctor, but I’m pretty sure you have a concussion.” Loki touched his forehead. Tony’s hand was still firmly in place and Loki wondered what he was using to staunch the bleeding. “You’re wavering. Just lean back. I’ve got you.”

Loki felt a bit defeated, but did so anyway. He was surprised by how good the stranger smelled. It blocked out the stench of the other passengers.

After a moment Tony removed what he’d been using to slow Loki’s bleeding. The wound had already stopped bleeding.

Loki relaxed slightly.

As the train continued moving he started to realize that this was the closest he’d been to someone in years. Someone with strong arms, a kind voice, and a soft touch.

Loki’s breath hitched.

“You alright?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

Loki pulled his satchel onto his lap. Of all the times, why was his body betraying him now? And why was Tony so intoxicatingly warm?

Loki could feel Tony’s chest rise and fall steadily, his soft breaths against his skin, his heartbeat against his back.

Loki wanted to grind against Tony, make him as hard as he was.

But he was a stranger and Loki wasn’t some depraved pervert.

“Your heart is racing,” Tony observed. Loki almost groaned. Loki could feel his heartbeat, so of course Tony could feel his.

And now Loki’s face was completely flushed as he imagined what activities they could be doing together to really get their pulses racing.

“Sorry.” His voice was huskier than he meant it to be. Tony was completely silent and Loki held his breath, sure that Tony had figured him out, that he was about to be shoved off his lap.

“No need to be sorry,” Tony said, his tone deeper. “It happens to all of us.” Loki gasped. Tony knew. He _knew_.

Loki grinded against him slightly, losing control for a moment before a hand on his hip stopped him.

He wanted to let out a pitiful whine, but knew it would draw the attention of the other passengers around them.

“I’m sorry,” Loki repeated, “you’ve been so nice and I’m being—”

“Extremely enticing and sexy? Yeah, I agree.” His voice, oh god, his voice—it was a bedroom voice, a bend-you-over voice, a I’ll-fuck-you-so-hard-you’ll-never-want-anyone-else voice—and it was doing _things_ to Loki.

He was already hard, but now—now he felt like he might faint if he something didn’t change soon.

“Touch me,” he begged nearly silently. He barely heard Tony take in a shuddered breath.

“I want to, but you have a concussion. You literally fell in my lap after being injured. I’m not going to take advantage of you.” His hand tightened on Loki’s hip.

Loki finally opened his eyes, no longer feeling nauseous. He looked over his shoulder at Tony. He was better looking than Loki had imagined.

“I’m fine. So are you going to touch me or not?” Loki asked firmly. Tony grinned devilishly.

“In public? Where anyone could see you?”

“I don’t care. I just need you to touch me.” Loki was trying to show how serious he was, despite knowing how flushed he looked.

“Alright, lean forward for a sec.” Loki did so and Tony pulled off his coat. Loki hadn’t realized he was in business attire, that he was probably wrinkling Tony’s pants.

Tony pulled him against his chest again and draped the coat over his lap. Loki held it up slightly with his hand, creating makeshift coverage.

His satchel was shoved aside between them and the partition. Loki grabbed the metal pole that his head came in contact with earlier, needing to grip something as one of Tony’s hands started undoing Loki’s pants.

Tony’s hand was perfectly firm as he gripped Loki.

“Remember, you have to be quite and composed, or others will notice,” Tony whispered into his ear and Loki could feel him getting hard beneath him. “Or do you want to get caught?” Loki had to press his lips together as Tony started stroking him. “I think you want to get caught, Loki.” He could hear the grin in Tony’s voice, but Loki was too caught up in the sensation of his growing pleasure to care.

“Mhm.” It was the only thing Loki could say, considering he was doing his best to be quiet. His neck arched backwards, his breathing becoming frantic.

“The next stop is mine. I wonder if I’ll be able to get you off by then,” Tony said, leaning his forehead against Loki’s shoulder, “or maybe I’ll just leave you high and dry.” Loki’s mouth gaped open in pleasure. “People are starting to look at us.” Tony grinded his erection against Loki, only adding to Loki’s torture and near bliss. “The train is slowing.”

Tony’s other arm snaked around, gripping Loki’s thigh. It was going to bruise. Loki could tell that Tony was trying not to buck against him. Loki was trying not to thrust into Tony’s palm.

The train was nearly at a stop when Loki came while letting out a shout of pleasure.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony whispered before kissing Loki’s neck. “You need to button up and I need to leave.” Loki groaned both in disappointment and because he felt wonderfully boneless.

“What about you?” He asked breathlessly, his hands fumbling to put away his cock.

“This was all about you, remember?” Loki used the metal pole to stand, vaguely noticing that he’d missed his own stop and that he wasn’t covered in semen. Tony must have somehow caught it. Tony stood, his coat draped over his arm, hiding his erection. “Maybe next time though.” Tony handed over his business card while winking. “Till then,” Tony said while waving as he exited the train.


End file.
